


Cara Delevingne x Reader Imagines

by goldenbird69



Category: Cara Delevingne - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Idek what to put here, Smut, cara delevingne - Freeform, gxg, have fun, im done lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenbird69/pseuds/goldenbird69
Summary: there aren’t a lot of these so here lmao





	1. Chapter 1

Cara chooses you to be her one guest to her movie premiere. You're excited, and quite flattered that of all people she chose you. At the same time, you think you'd be kind of insulted if she didn't, you two are dating after all.

-

You're ride pulls up at the front of her apartment and she climbs in.  
"Hey."  
"Hi."  
Her eyes flick down to your outfit and she smiles then kisses your lips. It lingers.  
"You look beautiful, love."  
You can feel your cheeks warm.  
"Thank you. But you look better."  
She smiles and kisses you again.

-

Soon your seated in the cool theater with Cara on your left and a cast mate's wife on your right. Her fingers are laced with yours, and she's talking quietly with someone next to her.

The lights dim and everyone's conversations die out. The screen lights up and the movie starts.

-

The first few scenes start out slow, then about twenty minutes in some dude looks like he's fucking Cara into the future. He actually seems to be enjoying it too, but Cara's hand twitches in your's, and you know she's just as uncomfortable as you are.

The are even more sex scenes after that, and you should've been prepared for it. You knew what the movie was about; a woman basically has an affair with her husband, a cliche. But something about Cara yelling out someone else's name, real or fake, doesn't sit too well with you.

But soon the movie is over, and you're both headed back to her apartment.

-

After settling in and both changing into more comfortable clothes, you two are lounging on her couch, your head on her lap as she flips through channels.

She keeps glancing down at you and you know she can tell something's up. She puts down the remote and sits you up so you're facing each other.  
"What's wrong?"  
You try to look confused.  
"What?"  
"Something's not right with you."  
This time you squint.  
"Rude."  
She snorts and pushes your shoulders.  
"I mean really! What is it?"  
You're quiet.  
"Was it the movie?"  
Quiet.  
"Did you not like it?"  
You're frowning for real this time.  
"What? No. No! I loved it really."  
"Then what?"

She takes her hands off you and smirks.  
"Wait," she draws out.  
You look her in the eyes, waiting for a response.  
"You're jealous aren't you?"  
"What?" You try to sound confused again but you know you're failing miserably.  
"You are!" She laughs.  
"No I'm not!"  
"Yeah."  
"No."  
"Yeah."  
"It's not my fault."  
She smiles sweetly at you, her features soft.  
"Baby, you know I was just acting,"  
You so know that.  
"And I love you so, so much,"  
That too.  
"And honestly, those scenes were some of the worst things ever. It was so uncomfortable, and everyone is watching you, and it's even choreographed, like god, who choreographs a sex scene? I wouldn't."  
You laugh at her and she laughs too.

You slowly drag your hand up and down her thigh."I just want you all to myself." You admit, and when you look back up at her her smile is gone, and the glimmer in her eyes has been replaced with lust.  
"You do?"  
Her accent. God. It's so damn thick and heavy and you swear you can feel your heartbeat in between your legs.  
"Yes."  
She's moving closer to you and her thighs are around your legs, and she starts to straddle you.  
"Then take me, here, right now."  
Her hands are at your neck, her mouth inches from your lips, and her chest resting on your's. Talk about a change in mood. Not that you're complaining though.

"Cara..."

You can tell it turns her on because her lips are now attached to your neck. She's moving on your lap in a way that makes all your past lovers seem like amateurs.

She makes a noise, like a long, drawn out, groan, and it makes you hands fly to her back and neck, gripping them and tangling your fingers in her hair.

Your shorts are soon off and so are her's, and you don't know how much longer of this you can take. She's already basically made out with one side of your neck, and she's working on the other, when you pull your head back and your lips crash together.

She's still moving her hips slowly on you, but her mouth is doing a number, in the best way. At first, her lips are barely parted, and she kissed you like you just woke up in the morning, but then they opened more, and so did your's.

Her tongue slides across your bottom lip and you know you're gone. You quickly grant her entrance but not for long. You flip each other over so that she's laying down and now you're the one straddling her, her hands gripping the side of your face.

You pull away for a second and look at her. Her lips are swollen and her eyes are dark and sensual, but you pick up on the small hints she's giving you that she needs your mouth on her again.

Then you kiss, and you're kissing for so long you loose track of time. A loud bang from the television breaks you apart. You honestly forgot it was on. Cara blindly reaches around until she grabs the remote and turns it off, while you lightly suck and bite her neck. A moan slips through her lips and so does your name.

You miss the feeling of her lips so you're back up, your hands on her neck. She reaches down and pulls of her underwear, and grabs one of you hands, interlacing your fingers and moving them down, never once breaking the kiss.

Then your hand is on her stomach, and she's gripping your hair like there's no tomorrow. You stoke the soft skin, and she whimpers, signaling that she doesn't want to wait any longer. As your hand moves down, she gasps and her kisses get slower, like she can only focus on one thing at a time.

Your fingers enter her and she moans against your lips, her fingernails scraping your back. It hurts, but the pain is quickly replaced with her voice telling you to hurry up and go faster, and you chuckle, and move your face into the crook of her neck so she can breathe. Your friction increases, and she starts to move slowly with you hand, her voice and moans getting higher with every movement.

Your fingers curl and she almost yells, but catches herself. You guess she doesn't want to upset her neighbors. Her arm is now wrapped around your neck, the other hand interlaced in your hair, and you're kissing her jawline up to her earlobe. She's cursing and you can tell she's close.

Moans fill the small room, so does your name along with many other things. Dirty things that almost make you want to cry out in pleasure too.

Her grip on your hair tightens and her breaths get shorter. She's moving faster. You're mentally laughing at the actors that got to kiss her because that's all they'll ever get to do. You love the fact that you're the only one that can get her this way, she was just acting for everyone else.

One final movement and you know she'll be gone. Your hand moves quickly and so does she.

"Fuck," she whispers. Her hand tightens even more on your hair and her fingers scratch your shoulder. "Fuck, I'm-"

And with that, her back arches off the couch, her legs open wider, and she screams. Forget the neighbors.

Your fingers curl a final time, helping her come down from her high. Her hands loosen their grip and she be very lightly grabs your cheeks and kisses you the softest you've ever felt.

You're both content.


	2. All To Myself

You and Cara are driving back from a junket for your new movie. She was kind enough to go with you and show support, but you could tell she was bored out of her mind.

She's fighting in her seat, and the driver keeps looking back at her like she's crazy. It almost drives you mad, but you can't blame her, she always gets like this when she's full of energy. She turns and looks at you.

"Baby..." her voice makes your heart flutter a bit.

"Yeah?"

"I'm bored," she whines as she scoots closer to you, flinging her arms around your neck.

"I know, but we'll be home soon. We'll do something once we get there."

She pouts and sighs extra heavy. She's such a dork.

"I'm bored now..."

You take note of the hand resting on your lap, right under the top of your skirt. Her breath tickles your neck.

"I can't do anything about that right now, baby," you say as you grab the hand and interlace you fingers.

She smirks. "You could."

Her face alone is enough to tell you what she means, but then she moves the hand you're not holding down your stomach.

"What would that be?" you fake. You know exactly what she wants. She doesn't answer, but instead places a small kiss on your neck. Her hand then starts to reach under your skirt, but you slap it away.

"Cara..."

Her faux sad eyes almost make you want to let her take you right then and there, but you don't.

"Why not?"

You stare at her in disbelief. "There's someone right there!" you whisper to her, motioning towards the driver, who just looked at you through the review mirror. You can tell he knows what's going on.

Her hand slips under you shirt and up to your bra, but you don't stop her, because this is some vanilla shit compared to what she was trying to do.

Her voice is raspy when she says, "Just wait until we get home..." then she bites your ear and you almost faint. You don't think you can take much more of this.

You have to try to scoot away from her to keep yourself from just going ahead and risking it with the driver. Then you keep scooting until your back is up against the door and she's got you cornered.

"I want to fuck you so bad."

Now it's really getting difficult. You look out the window to see where you are, and luckily you're only a few blocks from Cara's house. But you're still not sure how much more torture you can take.

Her hips are moving on you and she's kidding your neck, hard. It doesn't help that her arm is positions right between your legs. You're both extremely turned on, and if it weren't for the driver, you would've been gone by now.

It takes forever, but you finally, finally roll through the gates and up the driveway. You and Cara practically fly out, both mumbling a slurred 'thank you' to the driver.

She unlocks the door faster than ever and once you get inside you don't even have time to take your backpack off before Cara is merging your faces together in a hot mess.

You drop your things on the ground and take her face in your hands. Her mouth is open and her tongue is mixing with yours, and it honestly just feels so fucking good to kiss her, but she's not wasting any time and yanks your skirt off in one tug.

It's hot and messy, and she's gripping your ass like there's no tomorrow, her breath hot on your lips.

She doesn't spend much time kissing you before she tugs your shorts and underwear off swiftly and picks you up, your legs wrapped around her waist.

She pins you against the wall, one of her arms supporting you, the other pressed up against the wall above your head.

She doesn't even need make it to the bedroom to make you scream.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
